Une nuit pour une éternité
by nanet-frog
Summary: Une nuit où l'amour bouscule tous les préceptes, où la folie de l'un entraîne l'autre dans une étreinte, un don de lui-même. Jusq'au bout de la nuit, jusqu'au bout de la vie...


_Ce texte est, en quelque sorte, la préquelle de ma Fic __Je Reviendrai Vous Chercher… Ce qui c'est passé avant entre les deux garçons… et un petit Lemon, puisque l'autre fic n'en contient pas (pour le moment ?)._

_Homophobe... fuyez ! ce texte n'est réellement pas pour vous. _

_Les personnages sont de JKR... mais l'histoire de moi-même.  
_

_Cela a lieu pendant leur septième année, et pour moi, Harry n'est pas parti en quête des Horcruxes… il est revenu à Poudlard. Dumbledore… c'est une autre histoire._

* * *

_**préquelle**_.

Harry essayait de se concentrer sur son devoir d'Astronomie … vraiment. Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin directement devant lui, un magnifique ciel étoilé, une lunette d'astronomie... pas de nuages…

Il regrettait juste que Drago soit en train de se pavaner à demi nu sous ses yeux. Il le rendait fou. Il avait pourtant dit à celui-ci qu'il ne voulait pas de distractions lorsqu'il essayait de travailler, mais cela l'arrêtait-il ? Non, bien sûr voir même cela provoquait le contraire… Drago s'acharnait à détourner l'attention de Harry sur une autre activité qui serait…

_- Dray,_ commença Harry, _pourrais-tu s'il te plaît mettre une chemise ?_

Drago se mit à sourire d'un air satisfait et de façon follement sexy comme il aimait à le faire…

_- Pourquoi ? J'ai pensé que tu m'aimerais ainsi vêtu ?_ aguicha le jeune homme.

Les yeux de Harry frôlèrent le physique parfait de l'autre garçon, et il avala difficilement sa salive. Il réajusta ses lunettes et se frotta le front.

_- Tu sais ce que je fais_, marmonna-t-il, _et franchement, je dois vraiment le finir._

Drago jeta un coup d'œil au ciel puis s'avança lentement vers Harry et s'assit délicatement à côté de lui. Il croisa ses jambes, frôlant ainsi celles de Harry de son pied et le laissa descendre lentement le long de son tibia. Harry pouvait sentir la chaleur rayonnant du corps de Drago, rendant encore plus difficile ses efforts pour se concentrer sur le travail à terminer. Chaque fois qu'il avait un devoir important, son amant le provoquait ainsi de son corps si… Il secoua la tête. Non, ne pas penser à lui, juste aux étoiles. Pourtant ! Oh bon sang Harry détestait l'admettre, mais il aurait dû travailler bien avant pour pouvoir passer du temps avec ce corps si… attirant.

_- Allez, mon coeur_, chuchota Drago dans l'oreille de Harry. _La tour est à nous pendant des heures. Personne ne viendra maintenant ! Imagine ce que nous pouvons faire… _

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Harry jusqu'à son bas ventre. Son esprit se remplit immédiatement d'images de Drago et lui-même pratiquant toutes sortes de choses bien plus agréables qu'un devoir d'Astronomie. Il ressentit un resserrement familier dans son jean à la pensée qu'ils étaient seuls et capable de faire tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient.

Il haleta quand il sentit la fine main de Drago déboutonner ce fameux jean.

_- S'il te plaît_, pria Dray avant de tracer de sa langue le lobe de l'oreille de l'autre garçon.

Harry sentit son self contrôle s'esquiver plus que rapidement. Drago connaissait chaque endroit stratégique pour le faire craquer et les utilisait magnifiquement, comme tout bon Serpentard, dans son propre intérêt. Harry frissonna. Cet homme avait fait de lui en six mois un dépravé sexuel… enfin, il avait été grandement consentant.

Leurs premières rencontres furent assez singulières. Harry s'isolait pour réfléchir et il avait trouvé un lieu parfait, dans le parc de Poudlard, le long des grandes murailles du château. Le coin de rendez-vous des fumeurs avait-il appris par la suite à ses dépends. Quoi que non, finalement, la situation actuelle le satisfaisait complètement, donc, non, pas à ses dépends… à son plus grand bonheur ?

Bref, un soir, alors qu'il cherchait refuge dans cette petite enclave, il avait vu arriver un jeune homme encagoulé. Celui-ci s'était posté à quelques mètres de lui, le long d'un contrefort et avait simplement allumé sa cigarette. Harry s'était collé à la paroi, voulant disparaître mais ce faisant, une pierre s'était décrochée et avait roulée jusqu'aux pied du jeune homme. Lorsque leurs yeux s'étaient croisés dans la nuit, aucun des deux n'avait osé bouger. Le jeune sorcier s'était contenté de hocher la tête avant d'écraser sa clope et de partir sans se retourner. Troublant. Ces yeux l'avaient transpercé. Toute la douceur qu'il y avait lue.

Les soirs suivant, Harry avait dû partir chasser les Horcruxes…

Et lorsqu'au bout d'une semaine, il était revenu se terrer dans cette cachette, il l'avait revu. Cette fois, le jeune homme à la cape était à sa place, appuyé nonchalamment contre les blocs de pierre et la tête légèrement baissée. Harry n'osa pas le déranger et se contenta de le regarder quelques secondes avant de reculer silencieusement.

Ce jeu dura un mois.

Chacun son tour, ils s'observèrent.

Puis un soir, Harry attendit que l'autre vienne. Au moment de partir, déçu de cette vaine attente, il fut happé par une main et se retrouva collé contre le torse de son inconnu. Sa voix chaleureuse lui intima de ne pas bouger. Plus loin, Rusard passa. Harry sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre alors que ses mains enserraient la taille de cet autre. Il dut s'humecter les lèvres étonnamment sèches et retint un gémissement. Enfin, l'autre relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait contre son dos de ses bras musclés. Mais sans qu'un seul mot ne soit échangé, ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, n'osant pas croiser leurs regards. L'odeur qui émanait de ce jeune homme l'enivrait. Ses bras posés à présent délicatement autour de lui le faisaient rêver… et il n'aurait donné sa place pour rien au monde. Tous ses sens en éveil et le sentiment d'avoir enfin trouvé la personne qu'il recherchait, tellement il se sentait bien dans cette enclave protectrice. Les bras d'un homme… oui, comme il s'en doutait depuis sa séparation avec Ginny, s'étant rendu compte qu'il regardait plus souvent les garçons dans les vestiaires que sa propre petite amie… Et là ce soir, ces mains délicatement posées sur son corps, même immobiles, lui procuraient tant de frissons. Seulement, il ne savait toujours pas qui il était !

Drago traça lentement de sa langue la fine ligne très sensible de la mâchoire de Harry avant de plonger dans son cou. Harry gémit doucement, sentant les dents de Drago mordiller sa peau au dessus de sa clavicule. Toute défense mentale mise en oeuvre pour résister se dissipait à une vitesse éclair.

Drago fit glisser sa main plus loin en haut la cuisse de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pose sur son sexe durci.

_- Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas me résister, mon petit lion ! _

Harry grogna profondément quand Drago appliqua une douce pression sur son érection.

_- Tu as gagné_, soupira Harry.

A cet instant, le devoir d'Astronomie devint très secondaire…

Il attira le corps musclé de Drago contre le sien et pressa leurs lèvres en un baiser brûlant. Drago était aussi excité que lui et surtout heureux d'avoir détourné son petit ami de ce devoir… il serait quitte pour l'aider… plus tard. De toute façon, depuis que leur relation avait dépassé les petits jeux de cache-cache du début, ils faisaient quasiment tous leurs devoirs en commun…

Il se souvint, amusé, de leur premier baiser. Ce soir là, contre cette muraille, alors que le temps avait paru se suspendre. Il savait alors que c'était Harry, son bel inconnu. Il l'avait reconnu presque immédiatement, ses yeux si puissamment captivant l'avaient transpercé. Il avait été charmé par leur jeu consistant à s'attendre, s'observer… et surtout par le corps extraordinairement attirant qu'il avait découvert dans ces moments là. Cette séduction dont il n'était même pas conscient… Chaque minute passée alors loin de lui devint une souffrance. Et ce soir là, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés si proches, il avait senti chez lui cette envie de partager autre chose. Ses lèvres avaient doucement glissées sur sa mâchoire, comme ce soir avant se venir se poser tendrement sur sa bouche. Les frissons qu'ils avaient ressentis à ce moment là étaient les plus délicieux, les plus sensuels qu'il n'ait jamais imaginé.

Drago déchira pratiquement la chemise de son amant afin d'accéder directement à son torse, exposant la chair rendue encore plus pâle par la lueur de la lune. Il lécha voluptueusement cette adorable poitrine offerte à ses lèvres. Harry observa la bouche de Drago descendre sur son corps, arrêtant à chaque mamelon et les prenant un par un dans sa bouche. Il commença par juste tracer lentement le contour avec sa langue. Suavement. Avant de donner un petit coup de dent au mamelon déjà excité et grandement érigé…

_- Encore…_

Il se pinça quelques secondes la lèvre inférieure en ayant à nouveau un flash de leurs premiers rendez-vous. Il revit les yeux de Harry lorsqu'il comprit qui il était. Cette lueur à la fois amusée et pleine d'inquiétude. Et sa réflexion… alors que Drago s'apprêtait à partir. Ce tout petit mot qu'il avait murmuré presque innocemment, le même qu'à l'instant.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que Harry soit si passionné. Dès leurs premiers ébats amoureux, Harry s'était transformé en un être incroyablement doué et pourtant si sensible. Leurs rencontres se déroulaient toujours de la même façon, ils se retrouvaient dans leur petit coin, allumaient une cigarette, petit vice qu'il lui avait transmis et parlaient. Les choses qui furent prononcées ces soirs là, mirent à plat toutes leurs querelles passées mais ils n'abordèrent jamais leurs différences d'opinion… Et Drago en fut même parfois choqué. Lui, le Serpentard ! Traumatisé par les mots d'un Gryffondor, par son caractère, sa force de persuasion.

_- Dray_, soupira Harry, _arrête de penser, mon ange._

Drago plongea son regard dans les deux prunelles émeraude de son petit cœur et se mit à rire… en y voyant cette lueur presque lubrique les illuminer. Il continua son assaut sur les mamelons de Harry, les suçant jusqu'à ce qu'une légère marque rouge ne se dessine autour. Le corps de son amoureux était à présent couvert d'une couche mince de sueur, le faisant miroiter dans la douce lumière de la lune. Drago fit une pause pour l'admirer, remarquant la profonde passion briller dans ses yeux. Mais il fut rapidement incapable d'empêcher ses mains de parcourir le torse de Harry, de redessiner ses muscles finement découpés… les retraçant du bout de ses doigts.

Drago se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Les gémissements qu'il reçut de son joli coeur le rendaient toujours fou et lui donnaient encore plus envie de lui. Il était si impatient. Son sexe enserré dans son propre pantalon étant presque douloureux… Il désirait lui faire l'amour, être en lui, profondément.

Il tendit sa main vers son sac et y saisit un petit flacon d'huile, qui fit rouler entre ses doigts avant de le déboucher et d'en verser dans la paume de sa main. Harry profita de cet interlude pour l'aider à se dévêtir avant d'enlever le reste de ses vêtements.

Drago ne pouvait pas dévier ses yeux du corps de Harry devant lui. Il était toujours impressionné par sa puissance d'attirance, son abandon total, son charisme et cette dévotion intégrale à leur amour lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux.

Le reste du temps, en classe ou avec ses amis, Harry était garçon calme, innocent avec qui chacun s'entendait. Sauf lui bien sûr ! Lui Drago Malfoy, l'ennemi… enfin, un peu moins depuis leurs baisers et sa décision de rester près de lui.

Certes, leur couple se cachait aux yeux du petit monde Poudlardien, n'ayant pour seul témoin Blaise qui les avait surpris un soir où il cherchait Drago afin de lui remettre un message urgent de son père. Missive qu'il avait lu devant eux, laissant son ami effaré de tant de connivence entre les deux amants avant de le détruire sans y accorder plus d'intérêt et de s'adonner à son activité préférée, soit rendre heureux son petit ami en prenant possession de ses lèvres. Blaise avait alors compris que le jeune lord avait choisi muettement son camp. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. Pas un mot ne fut dit à ce sujet. Son acte suffisait. Harry avait juste sourit en le regardant puis avait passé sa main sur son avant bras pour soulever sa chemise, geste auquel Blaise avait consenti. Il ne serait pas non plus Mangemort. Il ne s'abaisserait pas à se soumettre ainsi aux idéaux malsain d'un homme. Serpentard, oui ! Esclave, non.

Le sujet n'avait plus jamais été abordé entre eux.

Harry disparaissait régulièrement, parfois pour un seul jour, parfois plusieurs, revenant souvent épuisé. Là encore, aucune question. Juste le plaisir de le retrouver, de panser ses blessures morales par des baisers et une présence. Ne jamais demander plus, et juste lui offrir son amour. Les autres pouvaient savoir et parlaient de tout cela avec lui… ils étaient ses amis, ses alliés. Lui était juste l'homme qui lui permettait d'évacuer son stress. Harry ne lui imposait rien, ne lui demandait rien. Pourtant entre eux, ils savaient que rien d'important ne serait tu. Comme cette lettre. Comme l'entretien avec Dumbledore. Il avait convoqué Drago en son bureau et lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils tenteraient de le protéger. Il en avait déduit que le vieil homme détenait quelques informations sur son choix. Or, seul Blaise savait concrètement. Harry avait deviné, sûrement. Leurs silences en disaient plus long que des discours construits. Mais rien n'avait fusé au sein de l'école. Ni chez lui. Sa famille respectait son introspection et son manque d'engagement auprès du Lord, sans mesurer les implications et les troubles réels de son cœur.

Au retour des vacances de Noël, tout avait basculé. Harry et Dumbledore étaient revenus blessés d'une mission secrète. Drago apprit chez les Serpentards que plusieurs Mangemorts et Aurors avaient aussi été sévèrement amochés. Il ne posa pourtant pas de questions. Blaise se contenta de lui annoncer les nouvelles et l'informa que la guerre ne tarderait pas. Voldemort était dans une colère noire et resserrait ses rangs. Apparemment les Aurors l'auraient dépouillé de quelque chose d'important. Mais la guerre signifiait l'engagement de son petit ami. Il blêmit en pensant que cette dernière pourrait lui faire perdre Harry.

Si le jeune homme s'était relevé plus ou moins rapidement, étant de plus en plus exténué à chacune de ses missions, le vieux sorcier avait succombé quelques jours plus tard ! Ce fut un coup dur pour son petit ami. Il dut mettre son amour dans la balance, risquant de perdre sa couverture de neutralité en allant le voir à l'infirmerie, grâce à un stratagème de Blaise qui mima une maladie quelconque. Mais attendre dix jours sans le voir avait anéanti toute sa patience. Ce fut ce soir là, lors de leurs retrouvailles, qu'ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre. Dans cette tour. Harry pleurait et ses larmes avaient puisé en son cœur toute la passion qui le dévorait. Il lui avait alors fait connaître d'autres plaisir, pour taire en lui la douleur de la mort.

Depuis, il le faisait gémir et même crier, il lui avait fait perdre ses complexes…

Le voir là, devant lui, lascivement installé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une de ses jambes posée le long de celle-ci, l'autre dans le vide et sa main caressant nonchalamment les cheveux de son amant, attendant juste qu'il se décide à le prendre… à le faire jouir. Ses yeux taquins qui sondaient en lui, cherchant à quoi il pouvait bien penser en un moment pareil. Lorsqu'il perçut que l'attention du jeune blond était à nouveau focalisée sur lui, il lécha suavement ses lèvres d'une façon purement provocatrice.

Ne gaspillant pas une autre seconde, Drago couvrit ses doigts d'huile fraîche. Il traça lentement le contour de l'ouverture serrée de Harry, tentant de l'apaiser. Pour le distraire de la douleur initiale, il l'embrassa tendrement, avant de glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres entrouvertes dans un petit duel érotique. Il profita de cet instant pour introduire un index à l'intérieur du tunnel serré de son amour. Il le fit glisser aussi profondément qu'il le put en tournant lentement pour le détendre de la manière la plus douce et suave possible.

_- Merlin, Drago _! gémit Harry en s'arrachant aux lèvres de son amant.

Drago grogna en entendant le son émanant de Harry avant de reprendre ses baisers et d'étouffer ses cris dans sa bouche. Il approfondit rapidement leurs jeux, pillant la bouche de Harry tout en continuant de le faire se tordre de désir. En exprimant son besoin de la seule façon disponible, il se laissa glisser lentement contre lui, l'entraînant au sol avec lui, venant emboîter encore plus leurs corps et il appuya son sexe raidi contre la cuisse de Drago, ondulant son bassin pour répondre à la douce torture qui lui intimait ce dernier.

Après plusieurs attaques atrocement lentes, Drago longea de sa main libre le long du torse de Harry et vint enserrer son sexe, répondant ainsi à son appel muet. Il continua à le masser langoureusement et subtilement tout en taquinant sa bouche, la lâchant quelques secondes pour revenir la saisir passionnément. Pendant de longues minutes pondérées, Drago assaillit la prostate de son amant, savourant les gémissements frénétiques et ses contorsions plus que sensuelles. Avec un sourire goguenard, Drago glissa un deuxième puis un troisième doigt, en gardant toujours cette extrême lenteur et douceur qui le caractérisait. Harry s'arqua afin d'inviter Drago à pousser ces doigts plus rapidement. Il mourrait à petit feu sous les coups de butoir exercés délicieusement et ne désirait plus qu'une seule chose…

_- Prends-moi_, pria-t-il.

Drago retira brusquement ses doigts et enduit sa main d'huile encore une fois. Il s'en couvrit généreusement, ne voulant pas blesser son amant. Harry le regarda simplement, puis passa sa main sur le sexe tendu de son amant et la fit glisser dessus, lentement provoquant à son tour quelques gémissements… Les yeux dans les yeux. Leurs respirations saccadées… Drago se positionna entre les jambes de son amour, plaçant le bout de son sexe à son entrée.

_- Est-ce que tu es prêt ?_ joua-t-il avec une lumière éblouissante dans son œil.

_- Tais-toi, baise moi !_ susurra Harry le faisant sourire.

Harry vit quelques étoiles danser lorsque Drago pénétra complètement en lui. Celui-ci laissa échapper un grognement obscène en sentant le tunnel serré autour se sa hampe. Il sut qu'il ne serait plus capable de vivre sans cela. Harry était le seul avec qui il avait envie de faire l'amour, le seul capable de lui faire ressentir autant de plaisir.

Il se retira entièrement jusqu'à ne laisser seulement que le bout de son pénis à l'intérieur de l'ouverture chauffée. Harry haletait. Il le voulait entièrement en lui. Complètement. Il enserra ses jambes autour de sa taille obligeant son partenaire à s'enfoncer en lui... Et lorsque ce fut fait, il se sentit défaillir de plaisir. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière en poussant avec un cri puissant qui remplit la petite pièce ronde.

Drago fit de longs coups rapides et profonds, changeant son angle de pénétration afin de donner à leur rapport un peu plus de piquant. Son amant se tordait sous lui mais renversa vivement la situation se positionnant au dessus de lui. Ce qui amusa Drago. D'un coup de rein, il les fit à nouveau rouler et reprit place au dessus de Harry. Ce dernier en voulut plus. Désespérément. Bien que Drago le martela déjà assez férocement. Il avait créé un monstre… de débauche.

_- Oui, encore_, supplia le jeune homme.

Drago se mordit la lèvre quand il entendit Harry l'appeler. Il planta ses ongles dans les hanches de Harry, les attirant vers lui aussi durement comme il pouvait, voulant lui apporter autant de plaisir possible. Harry poussa plusieurs grognements, ne sachant plus trop que faire d'autre, étant submergé par les sensations, le plaisir, la puissance, la force et l'amour. Les poussées brutales de Drago le chaviraient, l'amenant rapidement vers le point culminant.

Le canal chaud, serré autour du sexe de Drago était impitoyable. Une véritable torture tant cela l'excitait. Il utilisa toute sa puissance de volonté et d'endurance pour ne pas venir avant son amant. Comme un jeu entre eux, ou celui qui donnait le faisait à fond… ne pouvant réellement dominer l'autre et inversant régulièrement les rôles…

Harry cria encore une fois, rejetant à nouveau sa tête alors que Drago fit un va et vient très lent avant de s'arrêter un franc sourire aux lèvres. Douce torture. Jeu sadique. Il resta au dessus de lui quelques secondes ramenant une de ses jambes au dessus de son épaule, avant de se laisser glisser complètement en lui. Harry savoura la douleur et le plaisir ainsi mêlés.

Drago se retira de nouveau et recommença ses mouvements en accélérant de plus en plus. Il se pencha sur lui, tentant de capturer ses lèvres pour y déposer un voluptueux baiser. Il déplaça une de ses mains pour l'amener sous le bassin de Harry, intimant encore plus de force et surtout atteignant à coup sur le point d'extase de son amant. Drago savait qu'il était proche, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas garder longtemps cette allure. Chaque gémissement de Harry, le rapprochait de son propre orgasme.

Harry glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant et enroula les cheveux blonds soyeux de Dray entre ses doigts avant de lui donner un baiser passionné. Puis, il les fit danser le long de son dos avant de se saisir de ses fesses. Il plaça sa bouche sur l'oreille de Drago.

_- Je t'interdis de t'arrêter, Drago !_ intima-t-il.

Son cœur allait exploser. Sa respiration était devenue si saccadée qu'il se demanda comment elle pouvait encore être efficace. Ses yeux papillonnaient. Son corps était couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Et pourtant, il aurait aimé que cela continu. Encore. Encore… Encore.

Et dans un dernier coup de rein de son amant. Harry vint, criant le plus fort qu'il ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Il s'arqua violemment poussant Drago au plus profond de lui avant de retomber mollement sur le sol dur et froid de cette Tour.

En sentant l'orgasme puissant de Harry, et ses muscles se resserrer autour de son pénis, Drago perdit le contrôle. Avec une poussée finale et un cri grondant, il se libéra. Ses bras épuisés lâchèrent et il s'effondra sur son amant. Harry l'entoura tendrement.

Ils ne prononcèrent aucun mot avant un long moment. Le temps à leurs respirations de s'assagir, leurs cœurs de se calmer…

_- Je gagne encore, mon coeur, _murmura Drago, en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux brillants d'amour de Harry.

_- Tu as surtout gagné le droit de m'aider à terminer mon devoir… _

_- Hum, les étoiles ne t'inspirent pas ? _

_- Je préfère celles que tu me fais voir_, s'amusa Harry, _mais je doute que cela me permette d'obtenir mes Aspics ! _

_- Et bien, faisons donc ce devoir_, soupira Drago en se relevant.

Ils se rhabillèrent avant de se consacrer aux étoiles parsemant le ciel magnifique de cette fin d'avril. Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant. Celui-ci l'enserra amoureusement. Ils répondirent et emplirent rapidement le parchemin demandé. Harry fut un peu blasé de voir son ami répondre si aisément. Ils auraient pu le faire avant, mais cela avait amusé Drago de le charmer jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Décidément, leur relation était assez particulière. Il rangea son parchemin ainsi que ses affaires de cours et se cala entre ses bras pour admirer le ciel.

Les doutes avaient été dépassés et leur amour avait su imposer sa loi. Pas de questions, pas de reproches, juste des moments partagés. Pourtant ce soir, Drago trouva dans ces étoiles le courage d'avouer enfin à son amant ses sentiments pour lui.

_- Harry ! _

_- Hum_, marmonna le brun en tournant la tête vers lui.

_- Promets moi de m'oublier si cette guerre venait à nous séparer. _

_- Non ! _

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Je ne veux pas t'oublier_, déclara-t-il simplement. _Je ne peux pas oublier que tu m'as appris à aimer. A vivre. Je ne veux pas oublier à quel point je t'aime. _

_- Tu m'aimes ? _

_- Toi non ? _

_- Si_, avoua Drago.

_- Dis le_, quémanda doucement Harry.

Il l'embrassa fiévreusement. Au fond de lui, un pressentiment le poussa à dévoiler ce soir tout ce qu'il conservait précieusement.

_- Je t'aime. Et je ne t'oublierai jamais. Quoi qu'il arrive dans cette fichue guerre ! je n'aimerai plus jamais quelqu'un comme je t'aime. _

_- Même si je viens à mourir ?_

Drago déglutit difficilement. Il fit pivoter Harry et le força à le regarder.

_- Epouse moi ! _

_- Quoi ? _

_- Ce soir, là, épouse moi ! _

_- Mais…_

_- Les sorciers peuvent s'unir par un sortilège. Pas besoin de témoin ou autre. C'est comme un serment inviolable, il faut juste une personne qui nous lie._

_- Tu m'aimes à ce point, _s'étonna Harry.

_- Toi non apparemment, _commenta sèchement Drago.

Son visage s'était fermé et il tenta de s'écarter des bras de son amant. Mais Harry le fit se rasseoir.

_- Idiot !_ sourit Harry.

_- Tu veux ? _

_- Et si je meurs, tu feras quoi ?_

_- Je ne pourrais plus jamais épouser quelqu'un d'autre ! toi non plus, _précisa-t-il.

_- Tu ferais abstinence ? toi ? _

_- Non, je… _

Harry se mit à rire.

_- J'aurais dû m'en douter. _

Drago bougonna mais son amant lui releva le visage et l'embrassa délicatement.

_- Je le veux ! _

_- Tu es sûr ? _

_- Oui. _

Le jeune homme attrapa sa baguette et se leva.

_- Tu restes là, je reviens. _

_- Où vas-tu ? _

_- Il faut quelqu'un pour lier le serment, et le seul qui puisse le faire c'est Blaise. _

Harry lui fit face mais il ne put le retenir, déjà Drago avait franchi la porte et dévalait les escaliers… Lorsqu'il revint, tirant un Blaise complètement endormi par les pans de son pyjama, Harry éclata de rire. Mais le jeune Lord le regarda froidement. Il le fit s'agenouiller et en fit de même. Blaise pointa sa baguette sur leurs mains jointes.

_- Vous êtes tarés !_ maugréa-t-il.

_- On te demande pas ton avis_, stipula Drago.

_- J'avais vaguement compris_, marmonna-t-il.

Drago se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Harry avant de se redresser fièrement. Harry vit dans ses prunelles argentées toute la détermination qu'il aimait justement chez lui.

_- Moi, Drago Malfoy, fait le serment d'aimer et de chérir Harry Potter toute ma vie_, récita-t-il.

_- Moi, Harry Potter, fait le serment d'aimer et de chérir Drago Malfoy toute ma vie, _soutint Harry en le fixant.

Des flammes rouges entourèrent les poignets des deux jeunes sorciers. Elles remontèrent le long de leurs bras et filèrent vers leurs bouches où elles s'engouffrèrent. Harry toussa et Drago fut un instant asphyxié. Les flammes tourbillonnèrent lentement autour de leurs têtes, avant de venir voiler leurs visions. Enfin, elles se faufilèrent le long de leurs torses et s'immobilisèrent sur leur poitrine. Là, elles disparurent.

Blaise lâcha la baguette.

Harry reprit enfin son souffle.

Drago inspira d'un coup.

Rien d'apparent. Juste une sensation d'être différent mais pas réellement changé. Harry soupira. Il se redressa et passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de regarder Blaise. Le jeune homme dormait debout. Harry eut pitié et lui lança un sort, faisant apparaître un siège sur lequel il el poussa. Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune homme pour se rendormir. Harry se détourna et vint s'appuyer contre la fenêtre. Cette nuit avait quelque chose de magique. Les étoiles scintillaient et formaient une arche à leur amour. Combien de jour durerait cette union ? Combien de jours encore avant que Voldemort n'apprenne que le dernier Horcruxes avait été détruit ? Combien de jours avant que les Mangemorts ne l'attaquent ? Fêteraient-ils seulement l'anniversaire de Drago dans un peu plus d'un mois ?

Drago vint près de lui et passa sa main sur sa hanche. Il posa ses lèvres dans son cou avant de souffler à son oreille.

_- C'est tout ce que cela te fait ? _

_- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? tu ne veux pas que je te saute au cou ? _

_- Non, _sourit Drago_, mais je…_

Harry attrapa ses mains et posa sa tête en arrière sur son épaule.

_- Je viens de te donner mon cœur, après t'avoir donné mon corps_, susurra-t-il, _laisse moi mon âme… _

* * *

Alors ?

L'histoire continue dans la fic : _**Je reviendrai vous chercher... **_

**_les reponses aux reviews sont dans le forum (voir dans mon profil)  
_**


End file.
